Hikari Nonomura
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} ToQ 4gou - Child= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} }}} ToQ 4gou (child) }} |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Hyper ToQ 4gou |label = ToQ 4gou |firstepisode = Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends |lastepisode = |homeworld = Earth |numberofepisodes = }} is , the Green Ranger of the ToQgers. Biography to be added Personality He is an unhurried man. Aside from his Imagination, Hikari's natural fighting power is very strong which puts him on even footing with Right. With that being said, he and Right often have opposing views on how to do things. Though quite obedient to Mio, he often teases Kagura. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time ToQ 4gou and his team along with ToQ-Oh poses with and his in the ToQger/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. He also clashes with at one point. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Hikari/ToQ 4gou: to be added ToQ 4gou is ToQ 4gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Green ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 4gou uses the as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Mecha *Green Ressha - Hyper Mode= is the ToQGer power-up which he can access by putting the Hyper Ressha, that comes with the Daikaiten Cannon, into the ToQ Changer. Appearances: Episodes 29, 36 }} - Transfer Changes= are alternate forms assumed when ToQ 4gou swaps his Green Ressha for other ToQ Ressha and inserts them into the ToQ Changer. is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 4gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 1gou's Red Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 4gou uses the track-themed sword as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha Appearances: Episodes 4-5, 14-15, 20 - Blue= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 4gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 2gou's Blue Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 4gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha Appearances: Episodes 1, 8, 26-27, 44 - Yellow= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 4gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 3gou's Yellow Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 4gou uses the railway signal-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 2, ToQger Vs. Gaim, 13, 27, 37 - Pink= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 4gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 5gou's Pink Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 4gou uses the railway bridge-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha Appearances: Episodes 1, 7, 12, 19, 27, 37, 44 - Alligator= is a form assumed when ToQ 4gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with the Alligator Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In addition to his attack performed by capturing his opponent in his alligator jaw-themed arms, ToQ 4gou Alligator can also perform a whipping attack via the formation of a alligator tail from his rear end. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha *Alligator Ressha - }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Hikari is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by As ToQ 4gou, his suit actor is . Theme Song "Green Anchor" from "Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album". Etymology *'Hikari' means Light (光) Notes *He is the first Lime-shaded Sentai Ranger. *ToQ 4gou is the first Green Ranger not to have his color in his name since Shurikenger, and the first Green Ranger in the main team to do so since Dairangers ShishiRanger. *The claws of ToQ 4gou Gator are similar to the Kyoryugers' Deinosgrander. **Coincidentally, the Deinosgrander was primarily used by Kyoryu Black, who was portrayed in-suit by the same suit actor as ToQ 4gou, Yasuhiro Takeuchi. *Hikari's habit of playing with a kendama is similar to Bunta Daichi (Clover King). External links *ToQ 4Gou at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ToQ 4Gou at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Green Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai 4 Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers